


Like a good boy

by Green_Yaoi



Series: УНП [4]
Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Asphyxiation, BDSM, Established Relationship, Fivesome - M/M/M/M/M, Group Sex, M/M, Multi, Sex Toys
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-01
Updated: 2015-05-01
Packaged: 2018-03-30 12:46:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,920
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3937300
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Green_Yaoi/pseuds/Green_Yaoi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Найл - ангел только снаружи". И четверо парней прекрасно знают, что ему иногда просто необходимо.</p><p>Или </p><p>Луи грубо сталкивает Найла ногой с дивана, отчего блондин падает и больно ударяется о пол. А затем просит еще.</p><p>#УНП</p>
            </blockquote>





	Like a good boy

**Author's Note:**

> Новая часть прямиком в цикл "Умножить на пять".

Солнце безжалостно бьет в лицо.  
  
Именно с такой мыслью проснулся Луи, тесно зажатый между горячим телом Гарри и Зейном, обвившимся вокруг его тела, как лиана. Теплое спокойное дыхание младшего касалось его плеча, а пальцы Зейна застыли под резинкой боксеров, словно найдя самое удобное местечко и там обустроившись. От этой мысли Луи усмехнулся и окончательно проснулся.  
  
Вчера они приехали домой после перелета довольно поздно, почти под утро, поэтому он не удивится, если через несколько часов уже стемнеет, они проспали почти весь день. Зайдя в дом, они поскидывали все свои вещи по пути в спальню и уснули, едва коснувшись головой подушки. Двенадцать часов беспрерывного полета слишком утомляют.  
  
Тем не менее, пора было вставать: Лиама и Найла уже не было, а значит, они давно сидят на кухне. Луи слышал шум тарелок и голоса, среди которых был еще один мужской, пока еще им не идентифицированный. Да и становилось очень жарко – когда Луи говорил, что Гарри очень горячий, он не врал. Он действительно весьма и весьма горячий. Во всех смыслах.  
  
Луи окинул взглядом всю кровать и решил начать потихоньку отцеплять от себя Зейна, несмотря на чувство комфорта, возникающее у него каждый раз, когда тот прикасался к нему. Аккуратно приподняв ладошки парня, он переложил их на подушку, тем временем осторожно сползая вниз, как гусеница, на спине. Помогая себе ступнями, Луи, наконец, добрался до края кровати и, обернувшись, он увидел, как Зейн, в поисках потерянного тепла, прильнул к Гарри, который даже не шевельнулся. Нежно улыбнувшись им, Луи спустил ноги на пол и поежился. Затем, натянув на себя что-то из одежды под рукой, а именно футболку с длинными рукавами и носки, парень поднялся и пошел на источник шума, прикрыв при этом за собой дверь.  
  
Громкий зевок потревожил мирный разговор трех человек на кухне, двое из которых сидели за столом и пили чай, а третий стоял у плиты и что-то готовил. Луи скользнул к занятому Найлу, отметив про себя его чудесные бедра, прикрытые тонкой тканью боксеров, и легкую майку, свободно держащуюся на его крепких плечах. Оставив легкий поцелуй где-то у него в волосах, парень повернулся к сидящему рядом с Ли веселому Джулиану, глядящему на них с легкой усмешкой. Не многие знали о настоящих отношениях в группе, но Джул был среди тех, кто был посвящен. И, хотя он все воспринял довольно спокойно, они держали себя в руках, и поэтому Луи, перед тем, как сесть и получить от Найла чашечку ароматного свежего чая, только провел ладонью по шее Лиама и улыбнулся. Лиам ответил сонной улыбкой, грея ладони о чашку и чуть рассеянно слушая задорный голос Джулиана, рассказывающего, как именно будет проходить запись их альбома. В окна пробивались лучи садящегося солнца, а в воздухе витал аромат жасмина и жареного бекона с луком.  
  
Найл что-то напевал, виляя бедрами перед плитой, помешивая и переворачивая их «завтрак», при этом успевая стукнуть лопаточкой Луи по лбу, когда тот пытался стащить кусочек. Демонстративно надувшись, Луи все же быстро чмокнул блондина в щеку под его шуточное ворчание и под смех Джулиана и сел на место, отметив медленно идущего к нему Гарри. Тяжело переваливаясь с ноги на ногу и не обращая внимания на друга их семьи и по совместительству еще и коллегу, разглядывающему это с любопытством ребенка, парень подошел к Луи, поднял его подбородок, придерживая затылок, и склонился, чувственно целуя его в губы. Луи только хныкнул и прикрыл глаза, рука привычно сжала бедро кудрявого, а губы приоткрылись. Гарри отпустил его с громким чмоком, провел большим пальцем по щеке и прогудел «Доброе утро, Лу», а затем пошел к Лиаму. Тот только хотел сказать, что у них гости, как кудрявый заткнул его рот поцелуем, надо сказать, весьма действенным. Лиам обмяк, также получив нежное прикосновение и приветствие.  
  
Найл, посмеиваясь, перекладывал приготовленную еду на шесть тарелок, потом начиная нарезать овощи и украшать ими получившиеся блюда, так что он встретил Гарри с большим ножом в руках и качанием головой, нахально указывая на Джулиана, сидящего и кусающего собственный кулак, чтобы не засмеяться в голос. Младший же, недовольно зыркнув на парня, хмыкнул и подсел к небольшой компании за столом, сразу подавая руку пришедшему другу и обнимая его. Тем временем Лиам уже пошел будить единственного оставшегося в кровати человека в этом доме.   
  
Зейн пришел в комнату только спустя полчаса, сонный и угрюмый, он слабой улыбкой поприветствовал всех сразу и двинулся к свободному стула, усаживаясь за стол и принимая из рук блондина завтрак. Лиам присоединился ко всем сразу за ним, садясь рядом с Луи. Его пижамные штаны, натягиваясь в важном месте, открывали старшему вид на очертания его член, что вызвало небольшую усмешку и поспешное отведение взгляда. Луи покачал головой, все еще посмеиваясь про себя. Джулиан беседовал с Гарри насчет будущих проектов.  
  
Найл стоял у барной стойки, неспешно жуя салат, его ноги были скрещены, а бедра упирались в край столешницы. Он был задумчив и ленив, если можно так сказать о его взгляде. Казалось, его глаза заволокло туманом, его мысли были где-то очень далеко, ресницы чуть дрожали. Луи наблюдал за своим мальчиком, допивая остатки сока в стакане, когда Зейн и Лиам боролись за последний лист салата, а Гарри все еще разговаривал с Джулианом, слушая периодические возгласы о «слишком рано для работы, Джул» от Зейна. Наконец, Найл сделал то, чего все это время ждал Луи: он вздрогнул и закусил губу, случайно ткнув себя вилкой в ладонь, держащую тарелку. Он поспешно поднял глаза и встретился взглядом с Луи. Смущенно улыбнувшись ему, парень пожал плечами и поставил свою еду ближе к раковине, чтобы потом Гарри с Лиамом ее убрали. Блондин скрылся с кухни, а Луи остался сидеть на месте, прокручивая в голове его поведение. Не то, чтобы он ждал этого, просто у него было подозрение, и оно подтвердилось. Глаза ирландца были темными и будто покрытыми лаком, блестящими. А это значило, что в скором времени ему потребуется особая помощь. Хмыканье Луи привлекло внимание всех, поэтому он сказал всем не рассиживаться здесь, ковыряясь в пустых тарелках, а поднять свои задницы, все убрать и пойти, наконец, в гостиную.  
  
__  
  
  
Позже, спустя несколько часов, когда уже давно стемнело и парни успели перекусить, Джулиан собрался домой, мотивируя это тем, что «я-то не спал до шести вечера» и потом «а вам я советую отоспаться эти два дня, скоро окончательная запись», и еще «голоса не сорвите, я же знаю, что вы тут…», и на этом моменте Зейн вытолкнул друга за дверь, пожелав ему «сладкой ночи, детка». Парни сидели в гостиной, по телевизору шел сериал «Друзья», Лиам расположился с ногами в кресле, подперев голову рукой, Зейн вернулся и уселся в соседнее кресло, а под боком у Луи лежали Гарри и Найл. Гарри положил голову на плечо старшего, почти засыпая, Найл же сидел, сложив ладони между ног, витал где-то в облаках, глядя на точку левее, чем экран телевизора.  
  
Луи кашлянул. Затем еще раз и еще, пока Лиам не поднял голову и не посмотрел на него. Остальные парни не шевельнулись. Луи кивнул Ли и принял серьезный вид, едва кивнув на блондина. Лиам сморщился, явно не понимая, что происходит, на что Луи подавил желание хлопнуть себе по лбу. Заворчав, он снова кивнул на Найла, а затем сжал свое запястье, образовав кольцо из пальцев. Лиам сначала снова затормозил, а затем его постепенно лицо приняло выражение понимания, брови сошлись на переносице. Он согласно кивнул, снова посмотрел на блондина и спустил ноги с мягкой обивки, потер ладони. А потом и вовсе тихо соскользнул с кресла и ненадолго ушел в спальню, чтобы вернуться с несколькими вещами в руках. Зейн проводил его бессмысленным взглядом и снова сосредоточился на действии на экране. Луи посмотрел на все принесенное Лиамом, который положил все это на свое место, присев на подлокотник, и повернул голову к ирландцу. Лицо приняло жесткие черты, губы поджались, он устремил взгляд на парня.   
  
Рейчел и Росс кричали друг на друга, когда Луи резко схватил Найла за волосы, больно потянул на себя и скинул его с дивана, придав ему ускорения пяткой. В комнате наступила тишина, когда Найл ударился пятой точкой и упал на спину, губы его были приоткрыты, а волосы растрепались. Гарри пришел в себя и вскочил с места, удивленно глядя на них обоих, Зейн подскочил на ноги, но Лиам успел вовремя закрыть ему рот ладонью. Когда же тот начал сопротивляться, Лиам что-то зашептал ему на ухо и указал подбородком на сцену, разворачивающуюся перед ними: Луи, коротко взглянув на кудрявого, попросил его помолчать, а затем, подавшись вперед, он посмотрел прямо в глаза блондина. Найл завороженно не прерывал зрительный контакт, глаза его постепенно чернели, а когда Луи тихо произнес «Ты разочаровал меня, Найл Хоран», он громко сглотнул и сжал свой напряженный член сквозь белье. Глаза его были широко распахнуты, зрачки заполнили почти всю радужку. «Я не разрешал тебе трогать себя!» громким рыком, и блондин скулит, убирая от себя руку и на коленях подползая к старшему парню. Его задница и спина саднили, а живот после соприкосновения с ногой грозил покрыться синяками.  
  
Зейн и Гарри слегка расслабились, понимая, в чем дело, и снова сели на свои места, Лиам уселся на пол, а затем все трое устремили взгляд на этих двоих, начиная дышать чуть учащенно. С глазами, полными похоти, желания и любви, они спокойно наблюдали и не пытались ничему помешать. Тем временем Луи откинулся на спинку дивана и полностью расслабился, из-под ресниц глядя на Найла, сидящего перед ним на коленях. Парень буквально ластился, шепча слова извинения и спрашивая, чем он может загладить свою вину. Однако вскоре старшему это надоело, поэтому он грубо дернул Найла за волосы, почти поднимая его с колен, а затем отпустил, отчего тот грохнулся всем весом снова на свои колени. Слезы в глазах, скривившиеся губы, и в плечо блондина упирается босая ступня Луи, не давая возможности приблизиться. Гарри рядом едва сдерживается, разглядывая мокрое пятно на боксерах ирландца и при этом не сомневаясь, что у всех остальных, включая его самого, такая же реакция на происходящее.  
  
Его мальчик хнычет и просит, просит, покрывая поцелуями его ногу, постепенно переходя на бедро, Найл быстро водит губами и языком по его паху, скрытому тонкой тканью, поднимая глаза и молча спрашивая, нравится ли ему. Луи снова дергает его за волосы, прижимая его лицо к своему паху, а затем кидает равнодушное «ты можешь отсосать мне». И «можешь» значит «должен», поэтому блондин несколько скованно, потому что Луи положил ногу ему на плечо, больно упираясь пяткой в спину, стягивает с него немного влажные боксеры, от его слюны и от естественной смазки, дождавшись, когда тот приподнимется. Луи откидывает белье к креслу Лиама и раздвигает ноги, еще ближе прижимая к себе Найла ногой на его плече.  
  
Найл опускается к промежности, когда Луи рычит «руки за спину!», и тот выполняет приказ, уткнувшись носом в его яички, а Зейн позади него стягивает запястья парня жестким ремнем, что принес Ли. Плечи блондина напрягаются, а лопатки оказываются сведенными вместе, Зейн внезапно ловкими движениями разводит его бедра в стороны, и Лиам накрывает его глаза темной банданой Гарри. Луи нетерпеливо дергает бедрами, Найл, наконец, открывает рот и проводит языком от яичек до головки члена, затем заглатывая его как можно глубже. Луи закатывает глаза, когда язычок оглаживает его нежную кожу на всей поверхности, а жар и влажность во рту доставляет большое удовольствие, но его мальчик может больше, он знает это прекрасно, и поэтому он сильно нажимает на его затылок, так, что носом тот утыкается в его пах, а бандана постепенно пропитывается соленой жидкостью. Найл сопит, мыча и пытаясь ссадиться с члена, но Луи крепко держит его за волосы, что он просто не может противиться. Луи протягивает руку и хлопает по горлу парня перед собой, заставляя его расслабиться, и натягивает его на свой член еще глубже, насколько можно, парень уже не может мычать, а просто плачет, горячие слезы катятся по щекам. «Хороший мальчик» слышится сверху, и Найл пытается улыбнуться, соскальзывая с члена. Его губы и подбородок в слюне и смазке, а щеки в слезах, но он все равно улыбается.  
  
«Теперь очередь Гарри, ты же справишься, мой маленький?», и он кивает, не в силах произнести ни слова, когда Луи поднимается дивана, уступая свое место кудрявому парню, у которого член больше, чем у Томмо, и он уже раздет и готов, проводя головкой по растерзанным губам ирландца. Тот послушно открывает свой рот, давая Гарри проскользнуть внутрь почти полностью, ведь он уже расслабил свое горло, но Луи, стоящий рядом, сжимает его шею сзади и заставляет наполнить себя до конца, надавливая и насаживая. Гарри смотрит на него сверху вниз и придерживает его за подбородок, Луи снова хлопает того по горлу, и Гарри чувствует, как губы блондина прижимаются к кудряшкам в его паху, губы растянуты до предела, на живот капает влага. Сладкий голос Луи сбоку, твердящий, какой Найл замечательный мальчик, стиснутые за спиной пальцы, ладони Лиама раздвигают его ягодицы, и между ними протискиваются смоченные в смазке анальные шарики, один за другим, все больше и больше, Найл вздрагивает, но голос Луи заставляет его сосать член Гарри, Зейн облизывается, наблюдая и поглаживая себя, а самый младший сидит перед блондином и тянет на себя Томмо для поцелуя.  
  
Лиам старательно проталкивает шарики внутрь, и один из самых больших проезжается по простате Найла, отчего тот глубоко стонет и задевает зубами головку Гарри. Хаз вздрагивает и отстраняется от губ Луи, который все замечает и поднимается с дивана. Луи грубо отрывает блондина от паха Гарри, потянув за волосы так, что его голова запрокидывается, открывая на всеобщее обозрение бледную шею с дергающимся адамовым яблоком, Найл кривится, получая жесткую пощечину, и шепчет «прости, прости, прости», стоя на стертых коленях перед всеми. Повязка на глаза немного ослабла, поэтому Зейн подходит и аккуратно завязывает ее снова, стараясь не захватить в узел волосы парня, Лиам обходит парней и наклоняется к Гарри, целуя его в губы и улыбаясь, его рука заведена назад, пальцы скрываются между ягодицами, хитрая улыбка освещает его лицо, когда кудрявый, ухмыляясь, хлопает по своим коленям, приглашая. Луи, тем временем, засасывает кожу на шее Найла, выкручивая его сосок, тот стискивает зубы, на лице блаженство, полуулыбка, Зейн берет в руки небольшой ремень и пробует его на своей руке, ударяя пару раз.  
  
Луи выпрямляется, когда Лиам забирается к Гарри на колени и осторожно усаживается на его член, повернувшись к нему спиной, медленно, но решительно, судя по их лицам, Лиам закусывает губу, а Гарри придерживает его бедра и ноги, чтобы тот не соскользнул с дивана и не навредил себе. С негромким «отрастил себе…» Пейн, наконец, касается ягодицами паха Гарри, за что тот толкается наверх и со смешком получает в награду громкий стон Ли, запрокинувшего голову назад. Гарри кусает его затылок и раздвигает ноги Лиама, предлагая его всем остальным. Зейн тянет Найла, тот на четвереньках подползает к двоим на диване, затем Луи, гладя себя, усаживается рядом, собираясь наблюдать и получать удовольствие от зрелища, а Зейн пристраивается сзади к Найлу и вытягивает из него игрушку, отчего покрасневшая дырочка блондина начинает пульсировать и сжиматься, так что Зейн аккуратно входит в нее, придерживая парня за бедра, а затем перекидывая ремень в своей руке ему через шею, тем самым держа его как поводья. Найл хрипит, когда тот для пробы тянет его за ремень, доступ кислорода перекрывается, отчего он получает неожиданное удовольствие, Зейн одобрительно шлепает его по ягодицам, а блондин слепо тянется к члену Лиама перед его носом, чтобы неглубоко его взять в рот. И начинается…  
  
Луи чувствует, как его тело подрагивает и покрывается испариной, когда видит, как его парни доставляют друг другу удовольствие: все начал Лиам, двинувшись на Гарри, он, опираясь на пятки, начал подниматься и опускаться на члене младшего, при этом придерживая Найла за подбородок, который обхватил губами его ствол и сосал, причмокивая. Руки его были все еще за спиной, скованные, пальцы сжимались и разжимались, Зейн подхватил общее движение и трахал парня, удерживая его тело, чтобы он не упал вперед, лишенный возможности опереться о что-либо. Тело Ли поблескивало от пота, его рот был открыт, из его горла вырывались стоны, оглушенный, он хватал губами воздух и шептал их имена, Гарри стонал ему во влажную шею, закрыв лицо и его и своими волосы, прилипшими к лицу, Зейн кусал красные губы и толкался в жаркое нутро Найла, который покачивался на своих слабеющих ногах туда-сюда, насаживаясь задом на член Малика и ртом на член Пейна. Капли стекали с его тела, волосы окончательно спутались, повязка прилипла к лицу, он тяжело сопел, не в силах нормально вдохнуть, а затем он почувствовал, как Зейн разогнался, и он протяжно простонал, окутывая Лиама вибрацией, Гарри глубоко врывался в тело парня, обхватывая его грудь рукой со взбухшими от напряжения венами. Луи чувствовал, как оргазм накрывает его с головой.  
  
Гарри разогнался до предела, едва не соскальзывая с дивана, Лиам уперся головкой члена Найлу глубоко в глотку, Зейн, содрогаясь, потянул за ремень, и удушье пришло вместе с наступающим оргазмом. Найлу казалось, что он умирает от наслаждения, закатив глаза под банданой, Лиам выплеснулся ему в горло, выгибая спину, Гарри укусил его в шею, кончая вместе с ним, Зейн сжал бедра блондина так, что остались следы от его ногтей, и гортанно простонал, судорожно цепляясь за парня. Луи, тяжело дыша, дрожащими руками вытирал сперму со своего живота.  
  
Несколько напряженных секунд, и их отпускает, а Найл, не выпуская орган из своего рта, тяжело покачивается на ослабевших вдруг коленях и заваливается набок, потеряв сознание. Зейн, спохватившись, выпускает ремень из рук и выходит из него, сразу же поднимая голову парня и откидывая повязку с глаз. Луи, соскальзывает с дивана, так же, как и ошалевшие Гарри с Лиамом, и целует веки своего мальчика, легонько похлопывая его по щекам, кидает мягкое «вот поэтому у нас это редко бывает». Он нежно смотрит на Найла, когда его ресницы дрожат и глаза открываются, Лиам целует его в лоб и убирает слипшиеся волосы назад, Гарри целует его в макушку, а Зейн, улыбаясь, дарит ему эскимосский поцелуй.  
  
Спустя несколько минут тишины и тихих улыбок, Найл осторожно прокашливается и хрипло произносит «Вы, придурки, лишили меня голоса», на что парни начинают смеяться, а блондин недовольно разглядывать любимые лица. И на следующее утро, когда его будут обнимать со всех сторон, Найл сорванным голосом дерзко ответит на звонок Джулиана и будет выслушивать его ругань, чуть позже получая ласковые утренние поцелуи в губы и нежные «люблю тебя» посреди большой развороченной кровати на пятерых человек.


End file.
